


Midnight Traditions

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson kisses everyone, and Mark kisses one. Happy New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Traditions

Jinyoung had only been drunk a handful of times. Usually he just quietly shuffled into their dorm, gulped down a glass of water, and collapsed into bed.

It never occurred to him that out of the members, he only ever went drinking with Jaebum, and once with Jackson. Never with Mark.

Occasionally, he would catch Mark stumbling through the threshold of their dorm, arm slung around Jaebum or Jackson, giggling into their neck. Sometimes they would giggle back, and Jinyoung would retreat into his room, stomach tightening unpleasantly.

So there was a thrill and an apprehension when Jackson brought home enough soju, wine, and champagne to leave them hungover into _next_ New Year’s.

“It’s the first New Year's we’re spending together as GOT7!” he defended, pouting when Jaebum narrowed his eyes. “Plus I bought soda and sparkling cider…” he added with a grin, holding of a bag full of BamBam, YoungJae, and Yugyeom’s favorite drinks.

Unable to argue, Jaebum started the night reluctantly accepting a shot of soju from Jackson.

About 30 minutes before midnight, Bambam had managed to pout and aegyo out a glass of wine from Jaebum. Half reluctant, half excited, Yugyeom accepted his own glass, as Youngjae politely declined.

20 minutes before midnight, Jackson had his head in Jaebum’s lap, giggling as Bambam and Yugyeom serenaded Coco, who sat in Youngjae lap, staring up at them, tail wagging. The wine Bambam insisted on trying sat on the coffee table, barely touched, so Jinyoung reached for it.  Then finished Yugyeom's. 

10 minutes until 2016…

A soft chuckle and warm breath on his ear made him turn. Mark had settled next to him on the floor, cheeks flushed pink, soju bottle held loosely in one hand. He smiled, eyes warm.

Jinyoung was used to this — the way his heart fluttered when Mark was close, and stopped when he smiled. The way something lodged in his throat when Mark touched him. He was used to the bittersweet presence. One that made him long for something he could never have, yet indulge in what he was allowed.

What he wasn't used to was the absence of the voice that reminded him Mark was off limits — a thing he couldn't have.

 _“Want some?”_ Mark slurred in English.

Head fuzzy, tongue not working the way it should, Jinyoung just nodded and took the bottle, fingers brushing.

One minute…

“Yah, kids, one minute!” Jaebum yelled from his spot on the couch.

Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom sprinted from the kitchen, each holding plastic cups of champagne and sparkling cider.

Jinyoung barely noticed Jackson press the cup into his hand.

Five.

Mark shifted next to him.

Four.

Jinyoung tried to ignore the way their shoulders pressed together.

Three.

He could hear Jackson’s excited shout.

Two.

And Jaebum’s irritated, “YAH!”

One.

There were shouts of “Happy New Year!” and cheers and a loud “EEWWWW” quickly followed by Jaebum’s half-hearted complaining as Jackson planted a kiss on his cheek with a loud _‘SMACK!’_

Mark tapped their plastic cups together, and leaned close.

 _“Happy New Year.”_  Again in English.

He pressed a light kiss on the corner of Jinyoung’s lips.

Another “ew!” from Bambam, and Mark pulled back, smiling the way he always did — warm and friendly and still out of reach.

Jinyoung stared at him. The alcohol numbed everything but the burning spot Mark left behind.

 _“Happy New Year!”_ Jackson threw himself in between them, and planted two loud, smacking kisses on each of their cheeks, before jumping up to claim his next target.

Jaebum wrestled Bambam to the couch, planting his own sloppy kiss to the side of his face, before Jackson swooped down and kissed the same spot.

Youngjae was next, complaining loudly but knowing better than to struggle. And Yugyeom, cringing but smiling as Jackson kissed both cheeks.

By the end of the night, Jackson had kissed everyone, and Mark kissed one.

 

 


End file.
